


About a hundred pieces

by Strange_Music



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Music/pseuds/Strange_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puzzled glance was all that she was able to spare the conversation so far. “It's not going to work because you are glue?” House and Cameron finally have that talk that I would actually like to see on TV. (Repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a hundred pieces

(About a hundred pieces.)

A hundred pieces of glass was all that was left of the door into his office. Courtesy of his latest patients father, not really being happy with the diagnosis that he had been given.

He was just about to jell for the janitor to hurry up when he realized that he might actually be able to gain something out of this.

Waving the finally approaching Janitor away he just smiled at his puzzled face. And than told them in short words and with a smile that there was already someone taking care of the door.

A quick message to a beeper later and he leaned back in his chair.

Hoping that for once this might actually work.

It was thirty minutes later that a dishelved looking Cameron appeared in the doorway. Stopping only a few seconds before stepping on any of the shards that lay in the doorway. Starring at the shards and the up to him "You paged me?"

"Actually I paged you 30 Minutes ago" she saw him make a point of looking at his watch. "A patient might have died in that time."

Carefully stepping over the glass to enter the office she still didn't miss a beat in the conversation "Might! Being the proverbial word. And since I knew that we are not having a patient right now. Since she left 1 hour ago. I knew that this could wait till I finished the actual patient that I had at that time. " A few steps more and she was standing in front of him.

"So what was so important?"

At her expectant glance he just reached at the table beside him and took the tube of glue lying there. Motioning to her to hold out her hand it was probably 3 years of working for him that made her do it without question. He put the tube of glue into her hand and pointed at the door. "I want you to fix this…"

Her laughter only lasted a few moments her expression turned cold. "You are actually serious?"

He smiled "Of course I am serious. You think I would have paged you if I weren't."

One useless attempt to give him the tube back later Cameron just gave up and smacked the tube on the table (beside him.)

Another glare at House who was still smiling.

"Now you excuse me. Unlike you there are some actually patience waiting for me."

She turned around but stopped at her first step when he almost whispered "Cameron… please!"

Her eyes closed for a second and she took a deep breath before turning back around to face him again.

"This is just fighting dirty and you know that!"

He smiled and pressed the Tube back into her hand into her outstretched hand.

"Okay since apparently this is important enough for you to yank all my chains. Tell me…What do you want me to do?"

He pointed at the broken door and the shard surrounding it. "Fix it!"

Shaking her head she used the tube to point at the door. "This is impossible and you know that. There are too many pieces and this is not enough glue " Looking at the side of the tube with a sigh, "And beside this isn't even suitable for glass"

She looked back at House. Not sure if she was even expecting an answer. So it was no surprise that there was none. Yet what surprised her was the grin that he wore. The same way he always did when one of them had gotten an answer right.

"So this was what? A Test? What for? Or was it just for your own pleasure of yanking me around watching me fly. See how far I would be going for you? Or maybe a bet?"

Handing him the glue back knowing that he would take it this time. So she wasn't really surprised when he actually did. She crossed her arms. "Will you now tell me which loop I did the right jump through?"

"No loops. This was just to see if you are actually capable to recognize a hopeless case for once when you look at it. Since you apparently have still have problems in that department."

He leaned back in his chair his crossed arms now mirroring hers.

There were a lot of things that were going through her head but in the end she just snorted and shook her head. "You are unbelievable! In the end it is all about you, isn't it? " He didn't answer just raised his eyebrow. And for a moment all they did was stare at each other like and old fashioned Hollywood Western Standoff.

Then his eyes grew a bit softer.

"It is just that I am running out of rational ways to tell you that this us you keep picturing is not going to work."

A puzzled glance was all that she was able to spare the conversation so far. "It is not going to work because you are glue?"

An even shorter smile "No because you are glue and I am glass. So are so focused on the job of fixing me that you fail to realize that this would never hold."

"But Wilson…."

Short laughter " Wilson is not trying to fix me. Wilson just tries to keep me up. Not glue…he is Tape. The breaks are still there but they are held up because my Jimmy is clever enough to know that I can't be fixed anymore. He might from time to time try and change the tape. Sometime even to once with pretty colors " Now definitely able to smile at Wilson's attempt to smuggle antidepressants into his blood. "but he does take me as I am. All he wants is to keep me alive."

Almost not daring to ask the question she whispered "Why?"

Rolling his eyes as if the answer should be much too obvious to actually ask it "Because he would actually miss me."

He looked at her as if he expected her to do something. And it was only under those burning eyes that she made her decision and felt herself nod.

"Okay I get it."

Another smile and she found it almost surreal that today, the day he asked her to finally let go of the whole idea of him and her was the same day that she had seen him smile a lot more than she normally had in a whole month.

And then the situation was broking by him hushing her in the direction of the door.

"Didn't you say you have patients waiting for you in the clinic. Take care of them before Cuddy realized that this might also be my job."

Shacking her head she once again stepped over the shards and went back down to the clinic.

He was still staring at the glass when he heard a soft knocking on the terrace door behind him. Not turning around he just waved a "Come in" signal to the door. After all there was only one person coming this way to his office. The door opened almost immediately, followed by steps coming closet to him.

Still twirling the glue in his hand he didn't even look up when the steps stopped at his side.

"House?" Funny how a surname could actually sound so much more personal than any first name when spoken by the right person.

" Wilson?..." Without even turning his head it was years of friendship and knowing the other man that told him quite clearly that Wilson was currently rolling his eyes.

"Exactly why are you still starring at the broken door when the Janitor told me that he would have it fixed almost 1 hour ago?"

Eyes still not moving away from the door he just shrugged still twirling the tube in his fingers.

A sight "Tell me you don't actually plan on fixing this door with glue, do you?"

The smile on his face got brighter and he turned his head away from the door and towards his very puzzled looking friend.

"Naa…I stick with tape."

The END


End file.
